leagueofgentlemenfandomcom-20200214-history
Stella Hull
Stella Hull, is the bitter wife of Charlie, whom she married because he knocked her up. They loave each to the point they now speak through a third person until the person leaves uncomfortably after which they act civil. She is played by Reece Shearsmith. Inspiration Steve and Reece went to an Italian Restaurant in Highgate looking for ideas, the couples were in silence but when Luigi the Waiter enters they came to live, which they used for the first sketch. TV Appearance Series One Charlie and Stella go to Mamma Mia where they are welcomed by Luigi and Stella takes time to mock Charlie. As it goes on they talk only when Luigi Charlie gets to insult her. When they start to really get angry begging Luigi for help, he then reveals his name is Carl and is Northern, when he leaves they remark he did call himself Luigi speaking civil. Series Two Stella is looking after Jade a baby of a woman with a nosebleed, she tells the baby that Charlie doesn't care for her or Julie their daughter and that she shouldn't worry about men. While warming Jade bottle Charlie reveals his side of the story and that Stella gambles revealing his proof she tries to explain to the baby and when she starts crying Stella confront her while Charlie gets her bottle. In the final episode, Stella is seen in the Title Sequence where she walks bemused by the madness around her. Later at home, she and Charlie are entertaining Julie's fiance Tony Bell while Julie is recovering from a nosebleed. They are playing Trivial Pursuits, when Charlie gets the question who is the Little Tramp, Stella delights in making him fail and then says the wrong answer. However, Charlie asks her a question about their relationship, she reacts in annoyance when she reads it, he was really asking her if she's cheating on him, she hints that it's with Tony and Charlie tells him to leave. However, afterwards, Charlie asks about his answer earlier and he was right. Xmas Special Charlie, reveals that he has started Line Dancing as something both he and could enjoy. However, it's clear it didn't work with them arguing while decorating the house about their sex through Julie who turns out wasn't home. In Charlie's nightmare, Stella complains that he looks ridiculous to her friend Donna, with an obsession with it and he announces he is entering the Boxing Day competition. In the toilets, Donna suggests Marriage Guidance but Stella admits they did but it failed so Donna gives the card to Solutions, that help her and Lee with his cheating. The next week she goes to their warehouse, using the Password Prawn Toast, she is then greeted by Judee Levinson who tells her to apply her mask, she was late buying it, unlike the others in white she is wearing a Postman Pat one and is asked to remove it. She explains to the women her situation, Val Denton the leader tells her that they can help her but they need a picture of Charlie, a lock of his hair and an item he uses daily. Before leaving she asks about the payment but the price isn't given. Stella gets the items and sends them. Boxing Day Stella is in a merrier mood, saying about Charlie's skills in bed and calling him Pinky due to him being a pig. Charlie is first up and is doing well until Solutions does their work, making him fall, then go crazy due to them setting his voodoo doll alight, as he tries to put out the fire Stella is loving it, when the fire is put out, Charlie throws a beer on himself and Stella reaps his embarrassment with a slow clap. The next day Stella is chatting to Lee whom she is sleeping with, she talks about Solutions but Lee has no idea but then he hunch over in pain as his throat is cut from nowhere it was done by Solutions and Donna appears with Charlie's razor and while Stella is in shock she takes the razor and Donna yells for help framing Stella for Lee's killing. The dream ends. Series Three Stella travels pass Spit and Polish with Charlie following her, she is gambling in The Greedy Slits Charlie confronts her about her gambling which she claims is a hobby, when Charlie suggests she goes to her counsellor, he's next to her in the room, the real reason is that Tony works there and she reminds Charlie he better than him in use. When Charlie and Stella had sex it's clear it was way too short, Charlie asks Stella about having a Threesome, she tells him she isn't sleeping with Judee Levinson when he suggests Tony she finds it's ridiculous, he then explains it might improve their love life, but Stella tells him that if it did she wouldn't notice him. After he is fired, also rejected by Tony, Stella appears to reveal she won the Jackpot, but she has left him for Tenerife and she tells him that she slept with Tony in that "Threesome" he suggested. Anniversary Special Stella enters Luigi's with her new man Scott, who is physically abusive, she is in a wheelchair and has a black eye. Charlie is also there and they speak to each other through Luigi once again however it's clear that they still in love and unable to move on. Live Shows Drury Lane Charlie and Stella appear in Act One where the original Tony Sketch is recreated in the original league style. Are Behind You Stella is the back half of Daisy the Cow, Charlie keeps farting, so when they start fighting he decides to go to market, Stella admits she wants a divorce, she allows him to keep the house but she wants to take Julie to Tenerife, but Charlie forces the truth on Stella. Julie has been dead for 10 years, she drowned in the bath when Stella went to check on the Lottery, she is still grieving for her and Charlie convinces her to carry on with the show, to move on however Charlie farts again with Stella running off angry again. Trivia Deleted Scene * In Series One there was a special set built for Charlie and Stella's house, for the Tony Sketch, at this point Tony wasn't a biker, he could speak Spanish and clearly fond of Julie, he says where they are going for dinner and Charlie suggests Swiss which Stella says is bad. As it goes on Stella tries to hit on Tony, after they begin fighting Tony goes to get Julie and they beg him not throw it away like they did. As Stella asks what they should do now Charlie suggests Swiss and they go. The sketch was reused on the Drury Lane Show. Behind the Scenes * Reece Shearsmith claims Stella looks like his mother. * The password Prawn Toast came from James Rampton a critic who they invited to a party and asked if there was going to be Prawn Toast. * The mask Stella wore for Solutions was either Postman Pat or Teletubbies, but the copyright was too much for Teletubbies. * Reece only played Stella in the warehouse scene: Judee, Pam Doove and Vinnie were played by extras in costume and the voices dubbed in. * When Charlie and Stella were in bed the room was so hot that Reece flubbed his line about Judee Levinson's dyed privates. One blooper was in the Reel for the Series Three DVD. Category:Locals Category:Series One characters Category:Series Two characters Category:Series Three characters Category:The League of Gentlemen: Live at Drury Lane characters Category:The League of Gentlemen Are Behind You! characters